I'm Havok'Ra and so can you Part 1
by pinkypiearmageddon
Summary: The tale of Havok'Ra the first argonian thane and thieve's guild guildmaster and his quest for coin and power while he struggles with addiction. Part 1
1. Chapter 1

I'm Havok'Ra and so can you.

By Justin Stowers thelast9breaker on

PART 1:HAVOK BEGINS

The air is still and cold. The fire in front of us warms us just enough to offer us a moment of comfort in this putrid nord ruin where every step could be my last. I crouch down careful to examine bodies of the dead bandits before us. Before we ambushed them these two bandits were conversing about a dark elf with some kind of golden artifact who planned to open a locked passage to riches.

Judging by the three bedrolls around the fire and the remains of cooked skeevers scattered about these three have been here a few days at least.

I'm here with two minions my housecarl Iona of Riften a white haired nord woman with an intensity and dauntless demeanor who is deserving of the nickname "Warbird of the Rift".The warm fire opaquely reflects in the shiny bronze surface of Iona's Dwarven Warblade armor. She carries a single steel sabre and a brutally efficient spiked steel shield. Her face is one of bold features and her gaze is filled with resolve. She is truly the perfect bodyguard.

The second is a half breton-nord girl Zora Fair-Child "Champion of Riverwood".When one looks at Zora the first thing the eyes will see is her scarred burned face. At first glance it appears to be simple warpaint,upon closer inspection you see the hand print shaped burn engraved into her face for the rest of time. Each crack and scar on her face tells a different story of suffering and betrayal. Yet she smiles,she smiles a smile of self love and happiness for life. I met Zora while searching for a Skooma dealer known to walk from Whiterun to Rorikstead. In the Brittleshin pass enjoying the company of necromancers and skeletons while she sat in her cage and smiled to her small world of contentment.

I don't know why I talked to her I don't know why I unlocked her cage but I did. Perhaps it was her eyes perhaps it was guilt. She asked if I was the hero who came to rescue her or just another bandit.

It caught me off guard I even asked myself if I was the hero. It's been at least a year now since I rescued Zora and befriended the small breton girl with a big sword. I can't imagine traveling without her now to say the least. Her friendly positive demeanor makes better company than the usual help of brain dead brutes.

She carries a two handed sword forged from skyforge steel and the body of a Spriggan Matron.

I had the best blacksmith in Riften craft her a lightweight custom steel armor to fit her body. She is fond of a scarf she was given as a child and wears it everywhere. Her long blonde hair is usually under her bear shaped backpack she sew herself. She is almost always underestimated by the nord bandits we encounter constantly.

I am Havok'Ra I am the best at what I do. I am the guildmaster of the Riften Thieves guild, an agent of of the Rift Jarl Laila Law-Giver a old bitter stormcloak shrewd. The Jarl of Whiterun Balgruuf the Greater required someone who could quickly and discreetly retrieve a useless nord artifact. Truth be told I find it hard to pay attention when nords are rambling about old wives tells involving dragons and "prophecy". If dead nords could see the future how did death take them so easily?

I have one rule in life. Coin and power over everything. My overbearing but loving wife Veralene shares this view on life. My master plan is to find my wife a seat at the royal court of Riften.

I am already a Thane but this is not enough she says. I am obliged to agree. I must work to secure her spot as the number one consort and adviser of the Jarl. Sadly such trivial tasks like these are ones I must do to secure that position for her.

Fighting our way up the mountain and into this nord ruin was a simple task thanks to a few well placed poisoned arrows and the help of my minions both human and dwemer. The large cavernous tomb is filled with the sound of howling winds broken up by the tick and hiss of my dwarven spider constructs. The first order of business will be to find this missing third bandit before he can alert this dark elf of our presence.

In my experience when you have an outsider treasure seeker working with bandits he always sleeps far away from the rest in a smaller more secure area usually with a journal of well kept notes.

I reach into the front pouches of my custom fitted An-Xileel armor and pull out 2 dwarven container cubes and extend them out to my dwemer medi spider constructs. In a bright white flash the medi spiders are returned to their containers.

I pull out my bow with my left hand and crouch down as I extend my right hand out behind me and pull down in the air gesturing to Iona and Zora to crouch and be quiet. We make our way into the sole hallway. I look down the dark damp twisted spider web filled hallway before beginning the descent into the unknown. We carefully crouch and move down the hallway quietly the further down we get the louder the howling winds get. "Too many spider webs" I whisper looking back at Iona as she responds with a nod in agreement.

We reach the end of the hallway. It leads into a well lit room with a few sealed coffins and a single burial urn. As I get closer I notice an opened book detailing techniques on sneaking past nord tomb traps. I reach behind me and open my brown fur backpack and place the book inside it and tightly close it back. When I turn around my backpack knocks over the burial urn causing 7 gold pieces to spill out. Both Iona and Zora are frozen in anticipation as they look at me and wait for the fall out of the alarm I most likely raised with who ever is waiting for us down the hallway at the end of the room.

"I meant to do that...honest" I reassure them. Zora laughs as a sort of approval Iona gives a weak smile that quickly fades to a face of concern. I scoop up the gold pieces and drop them in my coin pouch. I look around in an attempt to detect any traps or hidden passages. The room is cold and reeks of death. The room is made of a rough stone built to stand the test of time. Thick vines and roots line the walls and hang from the ceilings. The ground itself is solid stone broken up by moss and roots.A single burning pyre lights the room casting long shadows on everything.

We make our way through the room and venture out into a second hallway. The further in we get the thicker and more abundant the roots get. Atop iron poles formations of wax exist where candles used to be thousands of years ago. The walls and ground are covered with even more moss here. We continue moving down the hallway ascending up the root filled path. As we arrive at the top of the ascending hallway one can see where the tomb has given way to the roots as rubble has filled the room blocking off most of it leaving only a narrow pathway into the next room.

In the room ahead of us I hear someone talking to themselves. I raise my hand behind me letting Zora and Iona know to stop. We all ready our weapons and begin moving forward. I quickly dip the head of my arrow into a poison vial before I bring it up to my bow. Thirty feet in front of me in the middle of this chamber stands a lone nord in front of a lever. I take a deep breath and raise my bow and aim for his neck as I watch him and wait for Iona to be crouched at my side sword and shield ready.

The nord turns to his left and looks at three pillars on the left side of the chamber. He leans down and uses both hands to pull the lever. The chamber is filled with the sound of a hundred arrows hitting the ground as arrows rain from the ceiling down on the nord and he drops to his kneels and falls over dead from the trap he sprung. We cautiously move forward into the room and check the catwalks above us for more bandits.

I pick up one of the arrows on the ground and examine the tip. "A concentrated dose of frost bite venom on every arrow. For a race that prides themselves on honor and bravery the nords sure do love their traps." I say thinking out loud. "The traps are necessary for keeping out bandit scum such as this one,my thane" Iona interjects. I put my bow onto my back and walk over to the pillars adorned with animal symbols the nord looked at before he died.

I look at the pillars then the animal markings above the locked gate."Whale...snake...snake".

"The fool had them in the wrong order!" I exclaim. Zora smiles as she gives a quick clap of approval.

"Just a simple matter of rearranging them into the correct order..." I say to them as I place a hand on each side the first pillar and attempt to move it. I dig my feet into the ground and push forward with all my strength straining and groaning. The pillar is unmoved.

"Okay...no traps on these...Iona rearrange these into snake...snake..whale." I sit down and lean against the moss covered stone wall as I catch my breath and cough. Iona effortlessly turns the pillars into the proper order as I finish a bottle of black briar mead. Iona helps pull me up to my feet. I wipe my mouth and stand between the gate and the lever as I pull it over with all my might. The sound of a metal crashing is followed by the iron gate rising and giving us access to the next room.

The room we enter is covered in thick spider webs. The stone slate tables are covered in candle wax,embalming tools and old torn linen wraps. Suddenly in the distance we hear screaming. "HEELP ME!IS ANYONE THERE? HELP ME PLEASE!" the voice in the distance pleads. I place a bear trap onto the ground and turn back to Iona and Zora as we begin running towards the screaming "That can only be our missing dark elf."

We reach the end of the hallway the screaming is coming from the other side of this web wall.

"Iona make us a hole!" Before I finish ordering her, Iona raises her spiked shield and yells a battle cry as she puts her weight into the shield and runs through the spider web wall. Zora follows quickly behind her with her Spriggan sword raised high. I crouch down and follow behind them with my bow raised and ready.

On the other side of the room is a dark elf stuck to a wall in a web cocoon. The dark elf cries out "LOOK OUT". I shout back "WHAT?" Before I can think a frost bite spider the size of a mammoth drops down from the ceiling in front of me. I start to backpedal and raise my bow but I stumble and land on my tail. All I can think to do is get away and without looking behind me my hands grip at the roots and slick moss on the ground as I push and kick against the ground with my feet and claw at the roots desperate to get away from this monster.

The spider takes a step towards me and pauses to spit a gush of frost bite venom at me. I close my eyes and hold my hands out."IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" Iona shouts out. I look through my open fingers in front of my face and see she blocked the venom attack with her shield and is now stabbing the creature in its eyes while zora stands further back and shoots arrows at it.I see my opening and reach into my pouches and pull out two dwarven containers and throw them at the beast.

My dwemer medi spiders jump out of the light and lunge themselves at the behemoth spider and begin shocking the unspeakable creature while Zora and Iona stab and slash the beast.I advance slowly fireing my own poisoned projectiles from my bow. One of my arrows causes the beast to stagger backwards giving Iona the opening to jump off her right foot and lunge forward extending her blade into the head of the beast causing it to collapse immediately kicking up a thick cloud of dust.

I pat Iona on the back and pull out a bottle of mead from my backpack and begin drinking it as I slowly strut over to the dark elf who is now not only at my mercy but must be my audience. The dark elf wastes no time in barking orders at me "LET ME DOWN YOU MUST LET ME GO". I lock eyes with him as I loudly gulp down the entire bottle of ale before smashing it on the ground. "You're not exactly in a position to make demands now are you dark elf. Tell me where the 'dragonstone' is and I won't leave you there to die." I say with an unmistakable swagger and charisma.

"You're not only bloody drunk you're bloody crazy I don't even know what a dragonstone is." He says in an annoyed voice. I look back at Iona "Cut him loose." "As you will my thane." she responds. She slashes through the thick spider web around the dark elf causing him to drop to the ground with a soft thud. As soon as he stands up he runs down the hallway we entered in. The next thing we hear is a loud metal snap followed by a blood curdling scream of agony.

My medi spiders dash towards the scream. We follow right behind the spiders. On the ground clutching his leg as blood spews out every time his heart beats his screams in pain. I pull out a short trench dagger and stab him in the throat killing him as he looks up at me. I return the dagger to my belt and search through his satchel. Fifty gold pieces,his journal,a golden claw,and the dragonstone tablet.

I hold up the dragonstone and examine it."Looks like we're done here ladies." I put the golden claw and dragonstone at the bottom of my backpack and we make our way to the exit to claim my prize from the Jarl of Whiterun.

COMING SOON:

PART TWO:THE DRAGON RISES


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Havok'Ra and so can you.

By Justin Stowers thelast9breaker on

PART 2:THE DRAGON RISES

The bottle is tilted upside down almost completely vertical. The normally opaque dark green bottle is illuminated and casts a bright green specter onto the pale dusty rug below. The muddy green fluid inside gives way to empty space as bubbles of air rise and the potion pours out. Dark leathery fingers attached to a bright orange gauntlet hold the bottle in place suspended in the air above the gaping green maw of Havok'Ra.

Bright yellow eyes open as the last drop hits his tongue. Havok wipes his mouth with a slow brush of his gauntlet and places the cork into the now empty bottle of Skooma. Havok walks through the entrance of Dragonsreach with a confident and slow strut as his two female companions follow behind him. He wonders if he is the first argonian to pass through these doors as he walks up the stairs and passes an old nord woman sweeping the floor. Her dust covered beige clothes blend in with the walls of her self imposed prison called "honest work".

As Havok enters the main hall he overhears a heated discussion between an Imperial legate and the resident steward Preventus. The Legate is clad in heavy armor of the shiniest bright reflective steel the Empire could buy. His long blonde hair and handlebar mustache let you know he is a man of power,but his red scarf lets you know he is a man of class. The steward is a meek of man of small stature and a even meeker mustache. The legate dominates the conversation with a chest poking point after point about Imperial duty and the greater good.

The steward holds stamped documents in one hand and a quill in the other as he argues with the Imperial with a face that says my life doesn't matter. Havok watches people from all over Dragonsreach congregate at a table on each side of the massive fire pit in the middle of the Hall. They sit at tables waiting to be served the first course of the evening. Havok continues past them as he makes his way to the office of the court wizard Farengar. Farengar stands slumped over his enchanting table cursing at a dagger that emits sparks.

Havok reaches into his backpack and pulls out the Dragonstone. The sound of a loud thump fills the office as Havok slams down the Dragonstone onto the table. The wizard jumps startled. "One dragonstone as requested, wizard." Havok says as he opens a small bottle of ale and begins drinking it."Amazing you survived...I mean of course you did Law-Giver said you were the best." Farengar responds with joy. "This will be invaluable to my research into the rising dragon menace!" Farengar exclaims.

"Then you won't have a problem paying me the 1000 gold I requested when I took the job then won't you wizard?" Havok says before he drinks the last of the bottle and opens his backpack. "No of course not friend." The wizard says before walking into a backroom. Havok sits his bottle on the desk and grabs a few books and potions sitting out and quickly tosses them into his backpack. The wizard returns from the backroom with a small sack and hands it to Havok. "4 diamonds worth 1000 gold when I last acquired them during a trade for spell scrolls from a college mage." The wizard says with confidence.

Havok examines them closely and even licks one of the diamonds."Everything seems to be in order. Have your people let me know next time you need something acquired. No reason to involve the jarl in every matter of your court no?" Havok says as he examines the diamonds. "Yes as long as our couriers can find you." The wizard says as he shakes hand with Havok. "Let's go ladies" Havok says as he turns to Iona and Zora who were reading the Skyrim map on the wall.

"If Balgruuf sides with the Stormcloaks we will have no choice but to overthrow him damnit!" The Legate yells at the steward. The steward looks horrified. "We will go hold to hold uniting Skyrim."

The Legate says as he pounds his fist into his hand. Havok walks closer to them as he gets an idea. "ARGONIAN!" the wizard yells out from his office. Havok turns around and stumbles and falls into the steward sending his papers everywhere. "COME PICK UP YOUR BOTTLE!" he shouts.

"Terribly sorry" Havok says as he scurries back to the wizard and grabs his bottle off the desk.

Havok picks up his pace as he walks out of Dragonsreach. Havok and his followers exit Dragonsreach and begin descending the steps that descends down over a waterway. The imposing Masser with it's ever present Secunda hang high in the sky gazing down upon all of Tamriel casting silent judgment and bleak light to illuminate the cold nights of Skyrim.

Stone faced Nord guards patrol the silent city torch in hand,ever vigilant for the occasional thief or drunken brawl. As we walk through the cloud district a low grumble fills the air. A gloved hand touches my shoulder,I look back and see Zora with her left hand over her stomach." Mi lord we should stop by the inn and get supper. The pheasant here is to die for mi lord." She exclaims with a smile. "You know...I believe I'm out of Ale. Yes let's get supper." I smile back at her with a toothy grin.

We make our way down the steps and enter the empty markets of the plains district. Four empty market stands surround a water well. A single guard stands half asleep leaning against Belethor's Goods. The only sounds are of the Bannered Mare. The guard's eyes follow me as I walk up to the Bannered Mare. As we walk up the steps to the Bannered Mare suddenly the door swings open. The warm yellow light of the inn blinds us as the door is opened. Two shapes appear as my vision clears and I see a large nord clad in rusty banded iron armor throw a drunk man out onto the ground.

"DON'T COME BACK SLUGBREATH" The old nord yells out as the mans body hits the ground with a lifeless thud. We step over his body as he sleeps on his stomach oblivious to the cold world around him. The nord in rusty armor stands with his arms folded and a scowl on his face as he holds the door open for Zora and Iona. He steps back inside as the door quickly shuts in my face. Before I can reach the door it is opened by Iona.

Together we walk inside. A single fire pit of large logs sits in the middle of the inn,filling the room with warmth and golden light. The old nord in rusty armor leans against a beam,arms folded as he observes the crowd his head clad in a iron helmet on a swivel. The inn is packed with the nightlife of Whiterun. Rich and poor alike fill the benches,stools and chairs scattered through out the inn in a haphazard fashion. To my right a lone high elf woman sits with a leg of goat and a entire bottle of wine.

The inn is filled with the sounds of coughing,loud arguments, mugs and bottles slammed onto wooden tables in celebration. Long shadows extend in all directions from the fire. Zora waves at the woman at the bar who reciprocates the gesture with a smile. Zora leans in towards me "That is Hulda she has ran this inn for almost 30 years like her mother before her and her mother before her. My sister and I would always help gather cabbage for her in the summer. Please mi lord we must take time to talk and visit before we leave." "Fine by me Zora as long as we leave for Solitude before morning." I respond.

As we walk over to the bar we hear shouts and whistles aimed at us "HEY LIZARD!" "OH FRESH OFF THE EGG FARM IN BLACK MARSH ARE WE?" "LOOK AT THIS LIZARD GOT TWO NORD WOMEN WITH HIM! HEY SCALEBACK WHATS WRONG WITH STICKIN' TO YOUR OWN KIND". The inn is now filled with the sound of laughter and banging of steel mugs. We ignore them as we sit down at the bar. I sit at the stool at the end of the bar furthest from the door, Zora sits down next to me and Iona next to her.

A bard in the corner plays his lute to a rowdy crowd of drunk nords. A redguard woman runs from table to table taking orders for food and drink. A fight breaks out in the far corner as two men tackle each other and roll on the floor trading blows. "DAMNIT YOU'RE RIPPIN MY BEST FUCKIN TUNIC" the man on the ground shouts as he wraps his arm around the mans head and uses his other arm to punch him in the side. A tall redguard in hide armor and the old nord in rusty armor grab them and separate them before throwing them outside.

"COME SIT WITH US FOR A LITTLE WHILE!" shouts an off duty guard as he grabs the red guard woman from behind,wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. While being pulled back her metal tray goes vertical and two bottles of mead drop to the ground and shatter one by one. "Dammit..." she mumbles to herself as she pushes off him and scurries back to the bar, metal tray in hand. A bald nord shares the corner of the bar with me he finishes his mug and slams it down onto the bar. He stands up,looks at me and nods before collapsing to the floor as he passes out.

I look around the room once more while Hulda argues with the redguard woman and tends to the other patrons of the inn. In a far dark corner I see a khajitt male with ear rings and a scar over his nose talking to an old breton maid I remember seeing in Dragonsreach. She slides a coin purse over to him nervously as her eyes dart about. "Not here" he growls at her as he pushes the coin purse back to her. She follows him out the back exit.

Hulda leans forward leaning on the bar bringing her face close to Zora as she cleans a mug."What'll it be 'bullseye'?" Zora gives a quiet giggle. "Pheasant breast and a mug of Honningbrew please." Zora responds. "Coming right up dear and what for you argonian?" "A bottle of black briar reserve and mudcrab stew." I say without turning to face her while I continue observing the room. "What about you miss?" she says to Iona. Iona pauses,"A bottle of Nord mead,cooked beef and baked potatoes."says Iona."That'll be 40 gold for you two and 80 for the lizard." she says as she stares at the back of my horned head. I reach into my front pouch and pull out a Flawless ruby and place it on the bar without looking. "This should cover it." I respond softly. She nods and takes the ruby.

Hulda disappears into the back as a man leans in to Zora. "Ehh pheasant breast good choice,how about you and me get breast to breast." He says as Zora ignores hims and continues looking forward. "No..I think I must decline surely one as handsome as you can find someone else more suiting..." Zora responds. The man grabs Zora's arm to turn her toward him. Iona stands up with force sending her stool sliding behind her. She grabs the man's shoulders turns him around clenching her fist and punching him in the stomach. The man groans and coughs before Iona throws him towards the door as his body hits the ground and tumbles along like a sack of potatoes before being stopped by a bench.

The old nord in rusty armor shouts at the redguard man "GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!". The redguard drags the man out of the inn. The old nord walks through the inn and stops in front of me.

"Cause trouble and I'm tossing you out of here onto your tail lizard." He says with a scowl. As he walks away the redguard woman stops next to me and sits down next to me leaning in towards me. "Don't let him bother you,Sinmir was born a brute and just got bigger." She pauses to pour herself a mug of spiced wine.

"My name is Saadia if you need anything.." she taps my shoulder and I look back at her."if you need anything just let me know argonian." she says in between drinks of the wine. I nod and turn back to watch the drunk nords. "What's your name argonian?" she asks. "Havok'Ra-Ashwood." I reply. She finishes her mug of spiced wine with a smile. "I've heard of you Havok'Ra" She is interrupted as Hulda slams down my bottle of Black Briar reserve onto the bar. "Get back to work Saadia!" Hulda says as she places her meals down quickly. Saadia grabs two bottles of nord mead and heads back to the crowd.

I turn back around and open the bottle and begin gulping it down to quench my thirst. We enjoy our meals as the night goes on and the crowd gets drunker. I burp loudly as I turn around and continue drinking my second bottle of Black Briar reserve. I watch as a nord couple share a bottle of Colovian brandy. A drunk nord in leather armor stumbles about the room. He slips where the bottles of mead where broken before and falls onto the woman and grabs her breasts as he falls. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY WIFE" The nord man stands up from the table and pulls out his steel mace gripping it with both hands and swings it full force into the mans chest sending him stumbling backwards and falling onto a table.

The table flips backwards sending nord mead onto off duty guards who stand up and attack the drunk nords sitting adjacent to them. Suddenly everyone in the inn is fighting. The bard escapes upstairs as the sounds of grunts,broken bones and shattered bottles fill the inn. Someone pulls out a dagger and is knocked backwards towards Iona who throws him into one of the beams. Iona steps forward looking for challengers as a guard steps towards her. She grabs him by the shoulders and headbutts him breaking his nose with a loud crack. She lets out a warcry scream as the guard's body drops to the floor blood going everywhere.

Zora drops to the ground and lands on her hands and knees as a chair flies over head just barely missing her. I quickly dart my head to the side to dodge an incoming ale bottle that smashes behind me on a beam sending ale and glass everywhere. Everyone in the bar is just striking and punching the person closest to them as if a frenzy spell had been cast. I crouch down and finish drinking my Black Briar reserve as I watch the chaos unfold. Zora stands up and smashes her empty bottle of Honningbrew onto a mans head and then punches him in the jaw sending a tooth flying out.

In the corner Saadia screams and holds up her tray to block a bottle thrown towards her that shatters on the tray in a explosion of glass and fizzy ale. Sinmir the bear of a man picks up a patron who was holding a broken bottle and slams the man down onto a table shattering it into a pile of wood and broken bodies. I watch as Saadia jumps out of the way of a man with a dagger. "BASTARD!" she screams as she slams the tray down onto his head knocking him out. Iona fights anyone who comes near her tossing bodies left and right and headbutting whose who face her.

A wood elf man with long black hair in a ponytail is thrown onto the bar by Iona. His head smashes into a empty wine bottle sending shards of glass and fresh blood all over the bar. He turns around to stand up blindly as blood pours down his face blinding him. He raises his fists to continue the fight before Iona throws another man towards him. The man flying through the air tumbles over the bleeding wood elf and back behind the bar. Saadia throws a bottle at the wood elf and misses. The last thing I remember is watching Iona throw a man onto the ground next to me and Zora mounting him and holding his head as she bashes his head into the ground over and over again while she screams.


End file.
